


He's Not Just Anyone

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see, he's not just anyone, he's my son." Rumpelstiltskin falls on his knees one night and pleads for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Just Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "He's My Son" by Mark Schultz. It will make you cry!

He's down on his knees tonight. He doesn't remember where he learned to pray, doesn't know if there is a God out there to hear him, but Rumpelstiltskin is desperate for anything that can keep his boy safe. The days tick by, closer and closer to Baelfire's birthday – the day he'll be ripped from his father's side to die on a field of blood and war.

He sits near, watching his sleeping son's form in the firelight, elbows propped on his knees, hands knotted together resting against his chin. Rumpelstiltskin doesn't sleep anymore. He cannot bear to tear his eyes from Bae as if the boy will disperse in to thin air if he turned his back.

It is far passed the midnight hour as he stokes the fire then resumes his post near his son. The soldiers came today taking more children. There are so few left. Soon Bae will be gone and he'll have no reason to live his worthless life, so Rumpelstiltskin falls to his knees because there is nothing else left to do except run or die, most likely one following the other.

"Can you hear me?" All he can do is clutch Bae's fallen woolen blanket and plead his bleeding heart. "I was told once that you are real, that if I just believe, you'll be there for me. I don't know if it's true, if you'll really help someone like me, or if you're even real. But I need help." His voice chokes and tears slid down his cheeks and he's feels so small and wretched.

"It's my boy. They'll take him away to the fields to fight, but he can't do it. He'll die. He's only a child. He's deserves to live, deserves to grow old, deserves to find love and raise a family. I know he could find all that. He has such a big heart, my boy does, and he could do great things."

Rumpelstiltskin breathes in deep, trying desperately to calm his voice, his mind, his whole world from crashing to pieces on the dirt floor beside Baelfire's bed.

"Please, he's so scared. I can tell he is afraid inside, but my brave boy, he won't show it. I think he's trying to be brave enough for the both of us. He shouldn't have to do that. I don't want to lose him. He's the only reason I live, the only reason I have a purpose in life. What would I be living without him here?"

He brushes wet cheeks, standing to gently lay the blanket on Bae. The boy shifts, his face so innocent and pure in the firelight. Rumpelstiltskin's hand lingers beside his boy's sleeping form.

"If you can hear me, I'd gladly take his place. Even the coward I am, I'd protect him in a heartbeat from the ogres. I'd gladly die to keep him safe. I'd do anything, anything at all to keep Bae safe. Please, if you can hear me, you see he's not just anyone-"

Rumpelstiltskin raises his eyes to the darkness of the ceiling, his last plea breaking him, "-he's my son."


End file.
